Les Anormaux : Mission 1
by Maledicere Plume
Summary: Je tiens à preciser qu'aucune matière illicite n'a été consommé pendant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis juste folle à lier et je ne comprends pas la moitié de mes idées et je ne sais pas non plus d'où elles peuvent bien venir ! Mais j'assume totalement !


**Les anormaux.**

Mission 1 : Empêcher la modification du cours du temps.

Note de l'auteure : Cette histoire sera composé de plusieurs Tome et est basé sur la série _''Merlin''_, bien que les personnages de cette série arrivent bien après. Les personnages qui seront en scène dès le début sont à moi.

Pour le moment le **rating** est **T** (seulement par prudence) mais il risque de changer au court des chapitres.

**Genre de l'histoire** : Fantastique, Dramatique, Humour (ou pas), Romance (on va essayer), Horreur (un peu), Mystère.

Cette histoire risque d'être assez longue.

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

Résumé :

Le gouvernement cache toujours des choses pour pouvoir mieux tous contrôler. Mais à se point la... autant faire exécuter la population plutôt que de continuer comme ça.

Vous allez sûrement pas comprendre grand chose, c'est normale, il va falloir lire la moitié de l'histoire pour tous comprendre.

Excusez moi pour les fautes...

Chapitre 1 : Annonce.

-**Noémie ! Je suppose que tu es parfaitement capable de répéter ce que je viens de dire, n'est ce pas** ?  
Je relevai vivement la tête vers le prof en rabattant une feuille vierge sur le brouillon de ma rédaction.  
- **Euh... non**. Répondis-je en sentant mes joues virer au rouge pétant.  
- **Bien, donc maintenant tu écoutes ou tu passeras le reste de ta journée en salle de colle. Alors, je disais... Un coup de troll adulte sur le crane peut rapidement devenir mortel, donc...**  
Je relue rapidement ma rédaction puis la rangea dans mon sac. Je dois la rendre demain pour le cours d'expression et je n'arrivais absolument pas à trouver des idées assez bonnes pour remplir les trois pages demandé. En même temps, que voulez vous faire avec un sujet aussi nul ?  
« _Décrivez votre école_. »  
C'est pas un sujet ça ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans une école ordinaire, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à rendre cette rédaction.  
En effet, mon école est une école plutôt spécial. On y étudie pas les sciences ou les langues. On y étudie les créatures magiques, les sortilèges et à se défendre contre les créatures magiques. Les élèves ne sont également pas tout à fait normaux ; ils ont tous une particularité. Un don. Ils sont généralement différent les uns des autres, même s'il arrive que plusieurs personne est la même capacité. Nous avons le droit de révéler notre don, mais il est bien évidement interdit de révéler le don d'une autre personne.  
L'école est dirigé par cinq directeurs. Un directeur principal et quatre directeurs secondaires ainsi qu'une sorte de ministère, avec toutes les informations possible sur chaque personne sur cette planète à avoir un don. Les personnes travaillant au ministère traque la moindre information pouvant les amener devant une personne à don. Certain son repérer de manière très étrange. Moi ça c'est passé en douceur. Une fois la personne repéré on attend qu'elle est l'âge d'aller dans cette école, c'est à dire 10-11 ans et si elle les a déjà, on essaye de lui faire rattraper son retard. Car à 10-11 ans, on est en première année, à 11-12 ans en deuxième année, et ainsi de suite, donc si une personne est repéré à 14 ans, elle doit suivre des cours supplémentaires pour rattraper son retard. Les cours sont très bizarre ici. Nos cours de sport se sont des cours d'arts martiaux pour pouvoir se défendre. Les matières principales chez nous se sont : les créatures magiques, l'utilisation de la magie, se défendre contre la magie, les créatures et autres.  
Il faut savoir qu'il y a deux types de magie. Celle qui se transmet par les liens du sang et celle que tous le monde peut pratiquer avec les potions, les ingrédients, les formules et les vieux grimoires poussiéreux, cette magie est beaucoup moi puissante que la magie pure.  
Puis le soir, on est répartit en groupe en fonctions des types de dons et on apprend à les utiliser. Certains dont sont très impressionnant... Surtout que parmi les élèves, il y a des sorcières, des vampires des démons et j'en passe. Il doivent se camoufler pour ne pas se faire reconnaître car nous les étudions en cours. Mais c'est souvent assez facile pour eux car il existe plusieurs espèces de chaque créatures. J'ai même vu qu'il existait un créature qui comptait plus de 650 espèces mais j'ai oublié son nom. Et je ne parle même pas, des créatures croisé ! Les vampires qui s'accouplent avec des sorciers ou sorcières...  
Revenons en à l'école. On doit passer huit ans dans cette école. Après, si nous n'offrons aucun intérêt, nous sommes libre de faire se que nous voulons. Sinon, nous commençons nos formations pour nos futurs métiers (défenseurs, attaquants, messagers...).  
- **Noémie, tu sors !  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait !  
- Justement, je t'avais demandé de suivre, mais apparemment ça te passe complètement au dessus, donc tu sors.**  
Je rassemblais mes affaires dans mon sac et sorti de la classe sous les yeux de mes camarades qui murmuraient des "Oh, la chance ! En même temps, comment tu veux suivre un cours chiant comme ça ?". Je m'assis dans le couloir pour attendre la fin de l'heure. J'aime bien être dans les couloirs. Y a toujours un peu de monde. Et on peut voir la diversification des élèves. Ils viennent de tous pays, sont de toutes espèces, que se soit humaines ou fantastiques... Ça apporte une certaines richesse... enfin je me comprend.  
La cloche sonna et les couloirs se remplir de monde, me prenant au dépourvu, je ne pu me relever. La foule se dirigea vers le réfectoire.  
J'attendis qu'il y est moins de monde puis je me relevais et suivit les gens.  
Je pris un plateau et patienta dans la file. Je posais des couverts et un vers sur mon plateau, je pris une assiette de purée... enfin je crois que c'est de la purée, passons, ainsi qu'un pomme et un yaourt, passa devant la file d'attente qui était constituer des personnes ne pouvant manger la nourriture de la cantine, sois à cause d'un allergie quelconque, ou de la religions de la personne ou parce que la personne ne mange pas de nourriture, mais autre chose... donc à cause de son espèce.  
Je me dirigeai vers une table de quatre place où m'attendait mes deux amies Sophia et Manon.  
Elles parlaient avec entrain de je ne sais trop quoi, je ne les écoutais pas, mon regard était posé sur un garçon assis deux tables plus loin. Cela faisait quelque semaines que je l'avais remarqué et depuis je l'observais en douce. Je ne sais rein de lui. A part qu'il est beau.  
- **Oh, Noémie, je t'en pris** !  
Je stoppai ma contemplation est revient à la réalité, et à ma purée. Et à Sophia qui ne comprenait pas mon « obsession pour ce garçon sans intérêt »  
- **Moi je la comprend**. Marmonna Manon en remplissant les verres d'eau.  
- **Mais franchement les filles ! Vous êtes ridicule!Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrez sur des choses plus importantes que ce garçon qui ne connaît même pas vos prénoms ! D'ailleurs vous non plus vous ne savez pas son nom**. Dit Sophia pour tenter de nous raisonner.  
Comment ne pas regarder ce type ? Blond, grand, yeux verts... à moins qu'ils soient bleus... Je ne l'ai jamais approché donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir en faite. Mais il est beau quand même.  
- **Nous voudrions votre attention jeunes gens**.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Sur un estrade, il y avait les cinq directeurs et le principal était entrain de parler.  
- **Un événement vient d'avoir lieu. Quelques choses de très grave. Quelques choses qui va perturbé l 'espace temps. Malheureusement, le ministère ignore ce que c'est. Alors, une sélection va être organiser. Quatre personnes seront sélectionné et devront accomplir cette les personnes ayant plus de 15 ans doivent s'inscrire. Vous passerez un test, et les personnes ayant plus de 70 points et le moins de de séquelles seront choisie. Vous êtes obliger de participer.**  
Le directeur ce tue. Le silence succéda son annonce. Je regardai Manon et Sophia sans dire un mot. Nous allions toutes les trois sur nos 17 ans. Nous sommes obligé de participer à cette sélection.  
- **Une dernière chose. Il y aura des morts. Beaucoup de mort.**

Des morts ? De mieux en mieux...  
-**Et j'imagine que le meilleur moment pour nous annoncer ça, c'est pendant le repas ?**  
Cette voix avait résonner dans toute la cantine, je ne voyais pas à qui elle pouvait appartenir, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais, surement à un garçon. En tous cas, je suis d'accord avec lui. Maintenant, ma purée, si c'est bien de la purée, qui ne m'attirait déjà pas des masse de me faisait absolument plus envie de la manger.  
-** Nous concevons que cela est dur à entendre mais c'est ainsi. Quelqu'un passera dans vos classes pour vous faire remplir une fiche d'inscription**.  
Sur ceux, les directeurs se hâtèrent vers la sortit surement pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux questions qui bouillonnaient dans la tête des élèves. Des exclamations explosèrent dans tout le self. Des gens s'exprimaient avec entrain, d'autres paraissaient furieux, certains pleuraient, et il y en avait qui préféraient faire comme si rien ne se passait. Je regardais mes amis, Sophia parlait avec Amélie, sa petite sœur, qui venait d'avoir 15 ans. Je croisa brièvement le regard bleu de la jeune Amélie je pris réellement conscience de se qui était entrain de se passer dans cette école... Comme si à l'annonce de la nouvelle, je m'étais déconnecté du monde et que ce regard m'avait brutalement à la réalité, devant les larmes des deux sœurs, Manon qui passait sa rage sur son plat qui n'avait rien demandé et mon assiette de purée qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à de la purée.

Pendant la première heure de cours de l'après midi, l'ambiance de la classe était plus qu'électrique. Personne n'écoutait la leçon, tous le monde attendait le moment de l'inscription. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se séparer de ma montre dont les aiguilles semblaient marcher au ralentit. Si je ne me trouvais pas une occupation j'allais devenir folle. Je me redressai et cherchai du regard mes amies, Manon était entrain de griffonner sur la table et Sophia essayait de suivre tant bien que mal le cour, elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire avant de retourner à ses notes.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute les tête se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant, qui distribua les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main en demandant de seulement écrire le nom et le prénom, Puis les ramassa et parti. L'atmosphère se détendit à peine, et le reste de l'après midi passa tout aussi lentement.

Enfin la sonnerie de la dernière heure sonna et mes amies et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase pour les groupes du soir. Tous les soirs, sauf les mercredi et le weekend, les élèves se repartissaient en plusieurs groupes pour s'entrainer à exercer les différents dons. Moi ainsi que mes deux camarades appartenons au groupe 4, celui qui réuni toutes les personne ayant un don qui amplifie une capacité. Moi j'ai les cinq sens sur-développé, Manon a une vitesse et une force inhumaine, si ce don fait plus ou moins rêver, il complexe cette dernière car elle fait presque 1m85 à cause de ça. Sophia et Amélie on le même don, c'est très courant que le don se transmette, moi je le tiens de ma mère, leur don est d'avoir le touché et l'odorat très développé, je suis une des rares personnes à avoir les cinq sens développé. Manon, est la seule de sa famille a avoir un don.

A chaque sorti du groupe, j'ai la tête au carré, a m'efforcer de voir plus loin, a sentir plus fort, a entendre le moindre bruit, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible. Je suis donc toujours d'une humeur pas possible, plus la mauvaise nouvelle qui à été annoncé, c'est vraiment une journée terrible.  
Je dis au revoir à mes amies qui restaient en internat car elles habitaient loin, moi j'avais 20 minutes de marche, donc je rentrai chez moi, Sophia et sa sœur rentrai le Weekend, Manon seulement pour les vacances, mais certaines personnes passaient même les vacances ici.  
J'avais tellement de pensé en tête que le trajet me paru étrangement court a force de ruminer inlassablement. En entrant chez moi, je n'entendais aucun bruit. J'avais mit énormément de temps à m'adapter à ce silence, avant quand je rentrai, il était la, à s'activer dans la maison, pour nous pardonner son handicap et de ne pas pouvoir travailler, il faisait les taches ménagères de cette grande maison pour nous laisser , moi et mes parents souffler en rentrant le soir. J'avais des parents qui travaillaient énormément, je ne les voyais pas souvent, mais sans ça, je n'aurai pas cette grande maison avec sa piscine et tous son confort. Je passai dans le salon pour regarder la photo que je détestai tant, on pouvait me voir, au temps de mes treize ans, souriant de toute mes dents malgré cette appareil dentaire, à coté de ce garçon. Les même cheveux châtains, les même yeux marrons clairs avec des sortes de taches vertes et jaunes, qui me font plus penser à de la merde de chien plutôt qu'a une "pigmentation moins accentué à certain endroit de l'œil" comme dirait la défunte personne qui m'accompagnait sur cette photo. Je détournai mon regard de cette photo qui me rappelait trop de souvenir triste.  
Ne supportant plus ce silence, j'allumai la télé, je zappai sur plusieurs chaine de télé à la recherche de quelque chose qui me ferai oublier cette journée et mon frère, mais rien ne retient mon attention. Finalement je me décidai pour une série américaine qui relatait l'histoire de médecins dans un hôpital qui avait pour principal activité de s'envoyer en l'air. J'essayai de me concentrer un maximum sur les histoires tordu des différents couples mais les larmes de Sophia et de sa frangine me revinrent en tête. La tête lourde je décidai de dormir, en priant pour que la semaine qui nous séparait des sélections passe le plus lentement possible, mais malheureusement, mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Les journées passèrent si rapidement que lorsque je fut assise sur mon fauteuil en plastique qui me faisait mal au derrière, je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait.  
La salle d'attente était immense, elle accueillait une centaine de personne, les gens de la cinquième année à la huitième plus quelques personnes de quatrième qui ont du redoubler. Tous assis par ordre alphabétique en face d'une scène de spectacle vide. Sur le mur du font, on pouvait voir une porte en bois. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans cette pièce mise à part quelques murmures. Un des directeur se dirigea sur la scène pour prendre la parole.  
- **Nous vous rappelons qu'il faut minimum 70 points et ne pas avoir trop de séquelles, vous pouvez très bien avoir 85 points et ne pas être choisie si vous être blessé. Sur ceux, bonne chance à tous. Allard !**  
Une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que moi se leva, le directeur lui indiqua la porte, elle monta sur la scène et s'avança vers la porte. Elle tremblait sous le sentiment d'avoir tous les regard posé sur son dos, et le stress qui montait au fur et a mesure qu'elle marchait vers cette porte dont elle ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière. Enfin, elle se posta devant, l'ouvrit lentement et disparu derrière. la porte se referma en claquant légèrement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les gens se mettent à parler. Certaines personne était très agité, surtout un certain Younes* qui se fit rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs.  
Un nouveau nom fut appelé, une nouvelle personne se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour la franchir. Deux heures s écoulèrent où différentes personnes furent appelé. Un nouveau nom résonna:  
- **Brachet !**  
Lentement, je me levai.


End file.
